A Pirates Heart
by Spunky Sparrow
Summary: Sequel to A Pirates Passion........JJ and Jack Sparrow return to Angel's Heart after a years' absence. What surprises will JJ find and will Jack find peace in Maddy's death?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_One year later……………………_

JJ strolled off the deck of the Pearl and onto the docks. He and his father had returned to Angel's Heart. He was very surprised when Jack said that they would be returning.

Jack had looked very tired of late and JJ figured that his father needed to rest. Even if being on Angel's Heart and so close to his mother would cause him pain and sorrow. But he also knew it was one of the safest places for them to be.

As he walked towards his grandmother's house, he looked around at the activity of the island. It seemed to have prospered even more in their absence. He looked up and saw his grandmother running towards him.

"JJ!" Pamela cried as she engulfed him in a huge hug.

"Grandma." he said returning her embrace.

"What are you doing back?" she asked. Pamela smiled as she looked up at him. He had grown in the time that he was gone and now stood close to six feet tall.

"I think Da needed to come back." he said. "He offered no explanation and I didn't ask."

Pamela smiled. "It's good to have you home." she said. "I'm sure it won't be easy for your father to be here."

"Aye. I think he just needed to come back for a little while." JJ said and then glanced around.

Pamela knew who he was looking for. She smiled. "I do believe Katrina is up at the pool." she said.

JJ became flustered. "I, uh,…" he stammered and then smiled. "How did you know?"

"Ah JJ, I've seen that look a million times on the faces of men looking for the women they love." Pamela said with a grin. "You've missed her?"

JJ nodded. "I didn't think I would so much. The time that we had together was so short and not under very pleasant circumstances."

"You have grown up." Pamela said. "Go on with you. I'll go see your father." she said giving him a playful push towards the hills.

JJ made his way past his parent's house and to the trails that led to the pool. As he made his way, he could hear someone singing. He smiled when he recognized the voice. It was Katrina.

He wondered how much she had changed in the year he had been gone. He imagined she was still as beautiful. But had her heart changed? Would she still love him? During their voyage, JJ thought of her every day. Thought of loving her. Thought of making love to her. And not out of grief, but of sheer joy.

As he parted the shrubs, he saw her back to him. Her blonde hair longer than before. But he stopped when he heard her speak.

"You are so handsome." Katrina said. "I love you so much."

JJ gasped, loudly. His heart ached when he heard her words. She had fallen in love with someone else. He lowered his head, not wanting to look at Katrina and her lover. But he glanced back as he turned to leave and the sight that befell him was not what he was expecting.

Katrina turned around when she heard movement in the bushes and gasped when she saw the pirate standing in front of her. Then she realized who it was. "JJ!" she exclaimed.

JJ felt his heart race, his limbs weaken. "Katrina." he said in a breathless voice.

Katrina knew he was stunned by what he saw. Slowly she climbed out of the pool and approached him.

JJ fell to his knees as Katrina came to be in front of him. She knelt down in front of him.

"Is……….is he mine?" he asked as he looked at the smiling infant in her arms.

Tears came to Katrina's eyes. She nodded. "Aye." she whispered and handed JJ his son. "Jack Sparrow III." she said. "He was born nine months after you left."

JJ took the infant in his arms, still stunned by the news. "Oh my God." he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

JJ stared at the small child that was in his arms. Startling brown eyes that reflected his very own. Dark brown hair just like his. There was no denying this child's lineage.

Katrina watched as JJ held his son. She truly wasn't expecting to get pregnant after their night together. But as her mother told her, it only took one time. But she didn't regret it for a moment.

She slowly stood and pulled her clothes on and then moved back to JJ who kept looking at his son. Her eyes filled with tears as he placed a kiss on the baby's head and then gently placed him on his shoulder as if he knew exactly what to do. She knelt back down next to him.

"Are you angry?" she asked quietly.

JJ looked at her and shook his head. "No Kat. I'm not angry. Very surprised to say the least. I didn't think…."

Katrina smiled. "Aye, I know, but maman said that it only takes once."

Holding his son felt like the most natural thing in the world. "Is she angry with me?" he asked.

Katrina cocked her head. "Maman? No, she's not JJ." she said. "At first she was a little upset, but she knew I loved you."

"Loved?" JJ looked at her with a question in his eyes. "You don't love me anymore?"

Katrina couldn't help but roll her eyes. "JJ, you are just as stubborn as your father." she growled at him.

JJ looked at her and fire lit into his eyes. He stood, careful of his now sleeping son in his arms. "Answer me Katrina, do ye love me or not."

Katrina stood and faced him, hands on her hips. "You really are a fool, do you know that!"

JJ took a hold of her arm. "Katrina, answer me."

Katrina pulled her arm away from his grasp. "You've been out to sea too bloody long." she yelled at him. Baby Jack began to fuss and cry and she plucked him off of JJ's shoulder and turned towards the trail. Without another word she hurried down it, wiping her tears.

JJ watched her go. Stunned by what had just happened. He ran his hands through his long brown locks. Then it really hit him. "I'm a father." he said out loud. He had only held his son briefly, but his heart swelled with love for him. And the fact that Katrina had named him after himself and his own father made him even prouder. Despite the fact he was angry that she hadn't answered him.

JJ turned towards the path, hoping to catch up with her but when he got there, he couldn't see her. Where in the hell did she go? He sighed heavily. He would find her later and deal with her. He hurried back to the Black Pearl where he could see a whirlwind of activity as the crew unloaded. He quickly found Gibbs.

"Mr. Gibbs, have you seen Da?" he asked.

"I'd imagine he's visiting with your mum." Gibbs said gestering towards the hills. "He took off shortly after you did."

JJ nodded. He didn't know if he was ready to go to his mother's grave. He decided to leave his father alone for a while. Knowing he needed his own time.

On his mother's birthday, Jack had locked himself in his cabin and drank the day away. When JJ had walked past, he could hear his father crying.

Katrina stormed off to her small cottage on the far side of the island. Mr. Taylor had helped build it for her after she discovered she was pregnant. She didn't want to be another burden to her mother and her new husband, Charles. Katrina's mother insisted that she and baby Jack weren't a burden, but Katrina was stubborn and refused.

She went to her room and opened her blouse to feed her son. He suckled greedily and Katrina had to move him to her other breast. "Oh Jack." she said looking at her son. "I should've known your papa would be stubborn." she said wiping her tears again.

Katrina quickly wiped her tears when she heard a sharp knock on her front door. "Just a moment," she called out. She quickly covered her breasts and hurried to the door holding her son close to her. She opened the door and saw her brother standing there.

"Timothy!" she cried out and reached to hug him.

"Katrina, mother told me ye had yer own house now," Timothy said and looked at the small baby in her arms. "But she didn't tell me about that." he said. Fire raged in his eyes. "I'm going to kill him!" he growled and turned to leave.

"Timothy, no!" Katrina cried and grabbed his arm. "It was my choice, my decision."

"You were an innocent!" Timothy yelled. "My sister!"

"Stop it Timothy," Katrina yelled at him. "You are just as bad as he is. I've grown up. A lot. You need to realize that. I'm not some little girl anymore that you can pick on. I can hold my own."

Timothy crossed his arms against his chest. "Aye," he said. "I can see that. Getting yourself pregnant. By a bloody pirate," he snapped.

Katrina reached out and slapped him. "How dare you Timothy. I love him. I've always loved him." she yelled at him and turned away when baby Jack began to fuss. "Like ye are some high and mighty man, bloody pirate yourself." she turned to sit down and began to feed Jack again, knowing he was still hungry.

Timothy rubbed his cheek and then took a seat across from his sister and watched her as she comforted her son. His nephew. She had changed. "How old is he?" he asked.

"He just turned three months," she said quietly.

"Why isn't JJ here with you now?" he asked.

Katrina looked up, her eyes moist with threatening tears. "Because he's stubborn. Just like the lot of you."

Timothy couldn't help but smirk. "So ye are saying that we are all stubborn and worthless?"

"Shut up Timothy!" Katrina hissed at her brother.

"So where do you and JJ go from here?" he asked. "He better damn well marry you."

Katrina covered herself again and put little Jack over her shoulder to burp him. "Honestly, I don't know. I think he believes that I don't love him any longer." she said. She looked up at her brother. "And he doesn't have to marry me."

Timothy stood up. "The hell he doesn't!" he yelled. "I will not have my sister, unmarried with a child."

Katrina stood up swiftly. "It is not your decision!"

Timothy turned in the doorway. "I'm going to make it his decision. And will sure most agree to it."

Katrina hung her head as she watched her brother storm off towards town in search of JJ.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Katrina changed her son and walked to her mother's home.

"I'm going to take it that things didn't go very well," Camille said as she saw her daughter and grandson.

Katrina shook her head. "No Maman," she said sadly. "And now Timothy has gone off on a tangent and he's ready to string JJ up."

Camille sighed heavily and reached out to take her grandson. "Why don't you go for a walk," she said kissing baby Jack's cheek. "I think I'll take the wee one here to meet his grandfather."

"How is Jack?" Katrina asked.

"He looks very tired," Camille said.

"I still can't believe that Maddy is gone," Katrina said sadly.

"I know cherie'," Camille said with a sad smile. "Even though we weren't of blood, she was my sister," she said and wiped a tear away. Maddy's death still affected the inhabitants of Angel's Heart. She bent and kissed Katrina's cheek. "Go on with you now," she said and held Jack close as she turned to head to the hills. She knew where Jack was.

Katrina watched her mother walk away. She glanced towards the town and wondered if JJ and Timothy were at each other's throats yet. She picked up her skirts and headed to town. As she approached the only two taverns in town, she could hear jeering and cheering coming from The Black Pearl. Named in honor of Jack Sparrow's beloved ship. She went through the open doors and wasn't surprised by the sight that she saw.

She crossed her arms and leaned up against the bar and watched as her brother and JJ crossed blades. She could see their shirts had some rips in them and they each had a few scratches on each other. Their eyes bruised and their fists bloodied.

Thomas, the barkeep, poured her a glass of rum. "I'm sure ye'll be wantin' this Miss Kat," he said and handed it to her.

Katrina downed the rum. "Who started it?" she asked.

"Timothy," Thomas said. "He saw JJ sitting there and hauled his arse out of his chair and started to pummel him."

Katrina shook her head. "Is my sword still back there Thomas?"

Thomas smirked and handed her her cutlass. Katrina strode up to the two men. They were still oblivious that she was there. She lifted her sword just as Timothy was about to strike at JJ. "Enough!" She growled at them.

"Kat," JJ said as he was out of breath.

"Katrina, step out of the way and let me defend yer honor," Timothy said. His eyes glaring at JJ.

"I've already told you Timothy, it was my choice," she said. "Now the both of you, stop, please," she pleaded. While she appreciated her brother's concern, it broke her heart that her brother and his best friend were at odds.

JJ looked at her. His heart ached for her. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and hold her and never let go. "Kat…I'm sorry," he said.

Timothy on the other hand, wasn't so willing to let bygones be bygones. "He compromised yer honor Katrina," he said. "I may just be yer brother, but don't ye care what people think?"

"No one here has ever judged me," she hissed. "They all care and love me and they would never say anything to hurt me. I can't take this," she cried and threw her sword down and ran out of the tavern. She ran back through town to the beach and didn't stop running.

JJ glared at Timothy. "We'll finish this later," he hissed and ran out after her.

"Katrina!" JJ shouted as he ran after her.

Katrina heard JJ calling her name, but something inside of her told her to keep running.

Camille slowly parted the bushes as she made her way to where she knew she'd find Jack. She found him kneeling by Maddy's grave.

"Jack," she said softly.

Jack, startled by the voice behind him, jumped to his feet and quickly wiped his eyes and put his hat back on. "Camille," he said. "'Tis good to see you again."

Camille moved closer. "It's alright to cry Jack," she said and touched his arm.

"I wasn't cryin'," he said glancing back at Maddy's grave. "Just had some dust in me eye."

"Jack Sparrow," Camille said with a slight smile. "You can't lie to me cherie'."

Jack smiled sadly. He moved back to Maddy's headstone and knelt by it. He pulled some weeds that weren't there. "Thank ye for watching over her for me."

Camille watched him. "She was my sister Jack. I would do anything for the two of you."

Jack traced Maddy's name on the headstone with his fingers and tried to fight the tears that he couldn't hold back. "It hurts Camille," he said. "It hurts so bloody bad. Even the damn rum can't take away the pain."

Camille knelt by his side. "I know Jack, I'm sorry."

"Damn that Norrington," he swore. "If only she hadn't been so bloody stupid," he said.

"She loved you Jack," she said. "She would've done anything for you."

"I know," he said softly.

Little Jack took that moment to whimper. Jack wiped his tears with the back of his hand. "And who is that?" he asked. Then smiled. "I didn't know ye and Charles had a little one."

Camille smiled. "He's not ours Jack, this is your grandson," she said holding out the small bundle to him.

Jack could scarcely believe his eyes. "My….my grandson?" he asked and took the baby with shaking hands.

"Oui Jack," Camille said. "Jack Sparrow the third," she said proudly.

Jack looked at the baby that he held in his hands. Dark hair and just then baby Jack opened his eyes and looked at part of his namesake. Jack's eyes filled with tears once again. For once in his life, he was speechless.

He glanced upward towards the heavens. "Look love," he said proudly. He bent his head to baby Jack and kissed his forehead. "A part of you lives on," he whispered. He then cradled the baby against his chest. "Thank ye Camille."

Camille smiled at him. "Katrina brings him up here all the time," she said.

Jack had almost forgotten how baby Jack came to be. "JJ will marry her," he said adamantly.

Camille smirked. "I don't know about that cherie', " she said. "I sometimes wonder if Katrina is more stubborn that Maddy ever was."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

JJ caught up with Katrina and took a hold of her arm. Spinning her around to face him. "Katrina, please." he said. "I'm sorry."

Katrina looked up at him, tears still welling in her eyes. She clenched her fists and began to beat his chest.

JJ let her beat on him. Knowing how frustrated she was with both him and Timothy. When her beatings subsided, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close as she continued to cry.

"I wanted you to come home and we could all be happy," she sobbed. "Not you and Timothy nearly killing each other. And over what?" she snapped looking up at him. "I understand his reasons for defending my honor, but JJ, you didn't have to act like you did either."

JJ reached up and wiped away her tears. "Katrina, you don't know how sorry I am," he said softly. "It's all just a shock to me, surely ye can understand that love."

She slowly nodded. "I guess coming home and finding that you have a child is the last thing you expected."

"Aye love," he said and looked deep into her blue eyes. He had always been mesmerized by them. "I thought of you every day. So much at times that I thought my heart would burst from the ache of wanting you."

Katrina felt new tears forming in her eyes. "Truly JJ?" she asked. Not sure if she should believe him or not.

"Truly," he said. He lifted her chin with his fingers and lowered his head to hers. "Now this is more how I imagined our reunion Kat," he said and kissed her deeply. Savoring every stroke of her tongue. Every breath that she gave to him. He held her tightly to him, never wanting to let go.

"JJ," Katrina moaned as she felt his lips leave hers and move along her cheek to her ear. He stirred up the long put away feelings that she had since little Jack was born. For she truly did not know when or if JJ would ever return. That was the extreme hardship of loving a pirate. She clung to him and the feeling of life that he seemed to put back into her.

JJ savored her scent. Her breathing. Her whole aura. Just as his mother and father had been destined, he knew deep in his heart that they were meant to be as well. He fought every urge to make love to her then and there on the beach. In broad daylight, not giving a care as to who was watching. But she deserved better than that. He lifted his head to look at her and the look of total abandonment on her face. "My love," he whispered. "You must hate me for leaving with Da when I did," he said.

"No JJ," she said softly. "Jack needed you. Whether he would admit it or not. He loved your mother deeply," she said.

"Just as I love you," JJ said and could see the look of astonishment on her face. "It's true Katrina. You and I were meant to be."

Jack walked along the beach, holding his grandson close to him. He began to tell him adventures of the sea as they walked. Knowing full well that little Jack didn't have a clue as to what he was talking about. He laughed out loud when little Jack reached up to pull on the beads in his goatee and smiled wide when he saw how bright his grandson's smile was.

As they walked, Jack thought about how hard it would be to come back to Angel's Heart. But holding his grandson, made things not so dismal. He glanced up to see JJ and Katrina hugging each other. He smiled and looked down at little Jack. "Well, I hope that things are going well with your mum and papa," he said.

"So, when is the wedding?" Jack asked as he approached the young couple.

"Da!" JJ said turning in surprise. But he smiled when he saw Jack and who Jack was holding.

"Captain Sparrow," Katrina said with a smile and left JJ's embrace so that she could hug Jack. "It's so good to have you back," she said and kissed his cheek.

Jack almost blushed when Katrina kissed him. "Now lass, ye know ye can call me Jack," he said and hugged her with his free arm. "And thank you."

Katrina looked at him slightly confused. "Thank you?"

Jack smiled wide. "For little Jack," he said. "For helping to bring some happiness back into my life again. Maddy..." he began to speak, but found himself getting choked up. "Maddy would've been very proud."

JJ had to look away from his father when he mentioned Maddy. Seeing his son with his father stirred up all sorts of new emotions inside.

"I wish..." Katrina began. "I wish she could've been here," she said sadly.

"I know ye do love," Jack said. "Me too," he said. He looked at his son. "So tell me JJ, when's the wedding?"

JJ looked at Katrina. "Da, we haven't even discussed that yet."

"And why not?" Jack asked. He kissed little Jack and handed him to Katrina who was watching JJ.

"Because we haven't!" JJ said angrily.

"Jack," Katrina said, putting her hand on his arm. "JJ doesn't have to marry me, he knows that."

Jack felt his temper begin to boil. "By damned he will marry ye Katrina!"

"Da! Please!" JJ said pleading with his father to stop. "That is for us to decide and for when."

"No son of mine will not do right by the woman that has borne him a child!" Jack growled.

JJ moved closer to Jack. "Then why did ye wait so bloody long to marry my mother?" he growled back.

"You know the bloody reasons JJ!" Jack said angrily. "How could I have married her when I didn't even bloody know about you!"

"But yet when ye did find out, ye waited another four years!"

Katrina shook her head as she listened to the two of them go back and forth. Bloody pirates she thought to herself.

"This is not about me and yer mother, this is about you and Katrina and my grandson! You will give the both of them yer name before the week is out!" Jack hissed.

"That's enough, the both of you!" Katrina growled. "You all act like a bunch of overgrown children." She turned to face Jack again. "Jack, please, you need to give us some time. JJ needs to get used to the fact that he has a son. I love him deeply, but I will not force him to give us his name. Please."

Jack looked over Katrina's head at his son who still stood there fuming. He took Katrina's shoulders and bent to kiss her cheek. "Forgive me lass, my mind and my temper are not easily under control at times." He bent to kiss little Jack's head again. He turned away from them without another word to JJ.

He needed some more time alone. Alone with his thoughts and demons. Perhaps he should've just let JJ and Timothy off the Pearl when they arrived and he should've left right away. He sighed heavily and made his way to Maddy's little house.

JJ watched his father walk away. Wishing that he could somehow help him with what he was feeling.

"I will marry you Katrina," he said turning to look at her.

"I never asked you to."

"Da's right though, you and little Jack should have my name. It's only right."

"JJ," Katrina said moving closer to him. "Just because we don't have your name, doesn't mean we don't love you or want to be with you."

"I know, but I won't have my son labeled a bastard."

Katrina gasped. "I will never let him be called that."

"People can be cruel Kat. No matter how nice they are to your face," JJ said. "I should know. When Mum and I lived in Port Royal, I would hear the whispers of the other children. The cruel taunts because I didn't have a father." He remembered the times when the other children would pick on him. "And just because ye live in a place that ye've grown up in. That ye know the people here. Things will be said about you, about little Jack and probably about me. I won't allow it to happen."

"JJ," Katrina said, reaching for his hand. His words startled her, but she didn't want to let him see. "Right now, the only thing I want to think about is the fact that you're home. You're here with me and our son. And that is all that matters to me right now."

JJ held tight to her hand and looked down at his smiling son. He gently touched his cheek and then looked back at Katrina and smiled.

"We'll cross the bridge of a wedding when it comes," she said. "Besides, you haven't even asked me to marry you," she said with a smirk and then pulled him along and they walked on the beach. She adjusted little Jack in her arms and JJ wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked.

Camille and Pamela watched from Pamela's house at the young couple on the beach. They had grown very close themselves after Maddy's death.

"Just another exciting chapter of life in the Sparrow family," Camille said with a laugh.


End file.
